Tell me lies,Save my life
by BloodBlade
Summary: Berit returns after a long absence to have an attack on his life follow.Nothing makes sense as he realises everyone is acting differently.Then he finds a strange pendant...Please R&R!


Author's Note-This might contain some hinting of homosexual attraction. If you find this offensive I apologize**. Fear not for I have not tarnished the work of the Edding's with slash if that is what you despair of**. Do not worry, its part of my intricate story design, read and you shall see.

And they both fell unto the ground, rolling quite a bit. Talen on top, then Berit, then Talen again. They both panted when the rolling had ceased. Berit rolled unto his side and spread himself out on the grass.

"You don't have to push so hard." Berit managed to pant out, looking at the younger knight who lay beside him.

"That's a strange way to show gratitude to someone who just saved your life." Talen muttered breathlessly, rolling over on all fours in an attempt to get up.

Both knights clambered unto their feet unsteadily, filled with more shock then they showed. Talen dusted his chain mail shirt and grinned" besides I think I enjoy pushing you down."

Talen widened his grin when he saw how Berit had reddened. Berit stepped back to where they had left the horses and walked towards the tree where the arrow had plunged into. He raised one gloved hand and firmly pulled the arrow out of tree.

Talen almost smirked sensing the discomfort his previous sentence had caused. "I was of course joking, most esteemed teacher" Talen said, giving a mocking little bow. "But if you wouldn't mind I would of course be glad to make up for the rough treatment...how's tonight for you..."He left that hanging as he got unto his horse smirking as Berit attempted to stammer out an answer.

"Talen I don't-"Berit had begun only to be cut of by the younger man.

"Hurry up and get on your horse, I want to get back to camp before sun down."

And with that the two rode back to the camp where Sparhawk and the others were.

It had been awhile since the two of them had seen each other. Berit had been away at the Tamul Empire assisting the Emperor under the request of the Emperor Sarabian. Some years had past and Sarabian was confident enough of his own ability to let Berit return to his original duties as a pandion church knight. On the way back to Cimmura he ran into some pandions which coincidently consisted of Sparhawk, Kalten, Khalad and of course Talen, who were returning to Cimmura after a short journey.

Berit hadn't seen Talen in years and was not surprised to see that the Talen who was reaching the end of his novitiate was what one would consider very attractive. And if Berit's inclination lay in the other direction he was sure that he would have been very attractive to the youth. Talen no longer showed any remains of his childhood scrawniness, instead the youth was practically the same height as Berit. His years as in training had done him good, leaving him firm and broad around his shoulders, yet he was still what one would consider slender. The young man's eyes were a deep shade of brown. His dark raven hair was tied back in a small ponytail.

Talen had proposed a walk with Berit to as he phrased "catch up" when an arrow was shot in their direction by what the two had concluded as a stray thief's attempt in getting some change. Talen's strange behavior and improper suggestions had startled Berit. He was sure that Talen was just teasing him, because after all Talen couldn't possible be interested in men could he be? But then again perhaps the reason he hadn't accepted the Princess Danae yet was that he didn't like women? This behavior was not what one would suspect of Talen. It just couldn't be true, something was amiss.

The two of them reared in on the camp site, leaving their two horses with the rest of them. The both of them then headed to where the rest of the knights were having their diner. The pair joined them in their meal, Berit choosing to sit away from Talen.

Dawn arrived with dancing lights, each stream gracefully touching the ends of the sky preparing for the rising of the sun. The wispy clouds flowed by slowly, tinged with the bronze and gold of the morning sky, forming intricate patterns in the warmly lit sky.

The campsite was quiet, a few pots and pans lay empty on the ground together with the remnants of the previous night's meal. The figure of a young man could be seen silhouetted against the semi-bright sky. The figure seemed to be asleep, still as the wind lingered amongst his garments. His knees were pulled close to him, while he leaned delicately against the trembling trees; hair pulled back and tied down carefully, gathered at the nape of his neck. His chin resting lightly upon his knees with his eyes closed in sweet serenity. He was strongly built, husky one might say yet he his service as a pandion knight did not seem fitting though he seemed to enjoy it.

"Berit?" The question formed disturbing the quiet peace. The young man still leaned against the side of the tree stirred. A slight frown formed as though upset that his rest had been disturbed. He strained to open his eyes, raising his chin slightly.

There in front of him stood a tall older man with horse-black hair slightly grayed at the sides. Dressed in chain mail which was slightly rusted, his lean frame covered up in a worn travelers cloak in an attempt to keep out the morning chill.

"I heard about the attempt on your life" Sparhawk continued as he pulled a nearby log towards Berit joining his comrade in sitting. "Its obvious whoever planned that attack wants you dead." The older man spoke in a harsh grating tone unlike his own.

"And I hope you know that I mean well when I do confine you to our chapterhouse for now." Sparhawk announced standing up.

"But surely there be no need for such concern over a single attack!" Berit replied jumping to his feet as well.

"Arguing will do you no good! Just do as I say!" Sparhawk roared in uncharacteristic short-temperedness and with that the older man stride away leaving Berit confused by the sudden change of events as well as Sparhawk's uncharacteristic behavior.

He made to walk off, frowning still, but as he strode off he noticed a pendant twinkling in the morning sun. It looked vaguely familiar but what caught Berit's attention was a message engraved into the pendant. "All is not what it seems for they watch you still; let your trust remain in your friends. Uncharacteristic traits are our best allies."

Author's note: That's it for this chapter

Flames will either be ignored or addressed publicly depending on the level of stupidity displayed.


End file.
